


Childish

by ineedabetterhaircut



Series: My Big Nerdy Werewolf Boyfriend [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Stiles Is A Child, derek is unamused, nerdy nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedabetterhaircut/pseuds/ineedabetterhaircut
Summary: Stiles is a child at heart and Derek is supremely unamused.





	Childish

“Look, baby!” Stiles called excitedly, Derek turning around wordlessly. Both eyebrows shot up, and Stiles grinned proudly. “I fit!” He gestured to his long body, jammed into one of those little supermarket rides for kids. Derek shook his head, looking at Stiles’ lanky frame crammed into the children's ride with zero amusement present in his face; this had happened too many times before.

“...”

“...”

“Uh…”

Sigh. 

“I'm stuck.” 

“Why do I even love you?” 

“Oh please, I'm super lovable. Now can you help me out?” 

“...” 

“Are you leaving me here? I could be kidnapped! Derek!” Silence. “Ugh, worst boyfriend ever!” 

(Derek came back to get him after getting all the groceries, snapping a picture of Stiles pouting in the little car and immediately posting it to instagram.

“I hate you so, so much.” 

Smile. 

“I love you too, Stiles.”)


End file.
